Little Sister Fiasco
by Sorariru
Summary: In which Eureka was sucked into a crack of a time and space and a teenager was suddenly in front of Citron, bleeding. (Title to be changed, please do suggest something)
1. Chapter 1

It was a fair day and everybody was having their leisure time while lunch was being cooked. Eureka was sitting by a tree shade, combing her brother's Rentorar's mane. Squishy and Dedenne leaning against her in the pouch, sleeping peacefully. The other pokemon were playing with Satoshi or just sleeping under the soft glow of the sun. Serena was just sitting beside where Citron was cooking, Eevee on her lap, like other pokemon, was asleep.

"Eureka, wake everyone up, it's about time this cooks." Citron told her sister, putting the finishing touches in the dish.

She just grinned and poked her two friends with gentle fingers "Wakey wakey! It's lunch time!"

Satoshi just dropped on the chairs, ready to scarf down lunch while the pokemon he was playing with gathered around him, stomach growling. Eureka was second to him, proclaiming that she wanted to have desserts right after. Serena didn't missed a heartbeat in telling her that she had special Poffles prepared. They all cheered and helped Citron set up the table.

"Hey Eureka," Satoshi suddenly called the blond child.

"What is it Satoshi?" she asked, tilting her head as she was fixing the bowls for Pikachu's food.

"When you did become a trainer, what would you want to be?"

This perked the others interest, Citron's especially. What exactly does Eureka plan to be when she becomes a trainer?

Meanwhile, the child was just staring at Satoshi like he grew another head. "I will be the Pokemon's best friend that's why."

He resisted a facepalm. Serena just giggled and elaborated Satoshi's question, "He meant to say that, would you like to be a Pokemon trainer that beats gym battles or a Pokemon performer."

"Ooooh," Eureka hummed.

"There are also Pokemon Coordinators and Pokemon Breeders," Satoshi piped in, remembering his travel companions from before. "Or you would be a Gym Leader?"

Citron looked at his sister, curiosity building. He always hear from his sister that she wanted to be a trainer soon but she never said what kind. Would she be like their mother who was extremely friendly to Fairy types or like a mechanic like him and his father and was highly attributed to electric types? He was extremely curious. He wants to know. But all his sister does is just smile at him, making him a bit perturbed. Just what was she thinking?

Before the older blond could pitch in his thoughts, the air suddenly turned unnaturally cold and a gust of air came and went. He closed his eyes instinctively. It was a mistake. Because he heard a trickle of electricity nearby, which was completely impossible as he knew he kept his inventions off and they were in the middle of the forest. When he opened them again, Eureka was silently screaming and was reaching out to him, being sucked into a crack in the air just right behind her. Half of her body was already inside and she was holding on the ground for dear life.

"EUREKA!"

He screamed and tried ran to his sister's side, arms out, stretched to save his sister. He knew that Eureka's grip wasn't going to last long if the crack keeping sucking everything in. But his feet was like glued ot the ground, like gravity just raised and was pushing him to the ground. No. He wasn't going to let anything take his sister. Not his only sister. He urged his legs to move. He has to save his sister. He has to.

His eyes darted everywhere to look for help but saw every Pokemon hugging each other and the ground for life as well. Satoshi got an arm around Serena, keeping the both of them still. No it was like they can't move as well. He bit his lip and struggled under strange gravity.

"ONII-CHAN HE-"

"EUREKA!"

In a second, Eureka was engulfed into the crack and a flash of light paralyzed him. After the light died, everything was back to normal. The strange gravity was gone. And so did his sister.

Citron's knees buckled, his body felt numb from the useless effort he was exerting earlier. His face was in a horrifying blank expression, like wasn't registering that his sister was gone. No she can't have gone anywhere. She was to be here. In front of him, smiling.

"C-Citron…?" called by his friends. He just tilted his head to his friends, his eyes blank with emotion.

"Where's Eureka?" he asked, his voice quiet.

They looked away. Serena just let out a sob and Ash tipped his hat.

"Hey, where's Eureka?" he asked again.

"Rentorar..."

The Gleaming Eyes pokemon nudged his master's side, knowing his pain. Citron looked down and saw Harimaron and Horubee in front of a blond person. His heart leaped and quickly found strength in his legs. It has to be Eureka. When he was finally in a position to see, he realized it was no Eureka. But a blond teenager, her head bleeding. He gulped.

"Rima..."

"Ho-bee..."

The saddened cries of his pokemon gave his heart a crack. He knew he has to find Eureka but he can't let an uninjured person alone. He was about to do something when the girl grabbed his hands and moaned in pain. "O-Onii-chan..."

"We'll handle the rest here Citron," he heard Serena say.

"I'll have Onbat and Fiarrow look for clues," Satoshi patted his shoulder "Go take that girl to the nearest hospital,"

He just nodded and hoisted the girl on Rentorar's back. He climbed onto his back as well and was about to let him run when he looked back to his friends.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save your excuses Citron," Satoshi just held out his fist "We'll find Eureka no matter what. We'll all help. We won't let Eureka disappear just like that."

"He's right," Serena added, "After all, she's also like our little sister"

His heart warmed and looked forward "Thank you guys,"

With that, Rentorar sped off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

The transition's a bit weak, I'll edit it when the time comes!  
Follow! Favorite! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Citron gazed worriedly at the window, wondering where his sister was. He should be outside, looking restlessly for his sister but he had to stay in the hospital. The doctors said the girl needs someone beside her if she was lost, especially she was wounded all over. He sent Rentorar and Horubee to help Satoshi and the others look while Harimaron stayed with, equally disheartened at the thought that his trainer's sister was lost.

He looked at the patient. She had long blond hair, looked pretty fit and was probably a year or two older than him. Her tattered clothes was composed of a lab coat with yellow fit trainer shirt and cycling shorts. On top of them was a pair of a bolt-like hair tie, black rimmed goggles and black finger-less gloves. Along with it was four pokeballs, which probably contained pokemon.

Questions popped into Citrons mind. Who was she. Why did she appeared out of nowhere. Why was she wounded. What was that crack all about. Where did it come from. Where did she even come from. And most importantly, why was she in place of where his sister previously was? His heart was getting heavier as seconds passed. It wasn't long before Citron can finally talk to the sleeping girl.

"Ugh… Masato you there?" he heard her groan.

He bit his lip and went to her side, watching her every movement. He wants to question her everything that was bugging him but she needs to rest. When she opened her eyes, he held back a gasp. Her azure eyes looked so identical to his.

"U-uhm, I'm not Masato-"

The girl bolted up and stared at him. "Why are you here? Did you drink experimental pills again?"

"What are you talking about Miss…?" he still felt unnerved on how it looked so identical… to Eureka.

"Goodness Nii-chan, how could you forget your own sister? Oh, maybe that's the side effect of the pills. Geez, I told you stop taking them. They're not candies!" she mumbled and went into thinking.

Citron didn't know what he was going to do. He felt like he knows what's happening. He felt like Eureka was still missing but at the same time isn't. But he can't go to conclusions yet. His brotherly instincts said otherwise.

"Uh, perhaps are you..." he gulped "Eureka?"

She stared at him again, creepily if he may add "Mou, Nii-chan. It's me. It's not you crashed to the time machine you know it's me-" she paused "What year is today Nii-chan?"

He said the date and year. Her eyes widened and flailed like a Piplup falling from a tower. Her mouth was agape, panic rising and that means her heart meter rising, beeping louder. He reached out to her and hugged her.

"Calm down okay? You'll alert the doctors." he said in the most possible calm voice he had. They have to stay calm and solve what seems to be the problem. Soon, she calmed down and her heart was finally stabilized. He unwrapped his arms and sat beside her, the familiarity of her presence finally sinks in.

She is Eureka, he thought. He just knows, as her only brother. Those creases when she worries and visible pout. Even if she grew, she was still Eureka. Albeit she feels a bit different, she was still Eureka. She wasn't missing. Maybe she just matured, even just for the littlest bit.

"That's why I'm hurt all over," she mumbled, now changing into a sulky mood. "They pushed me to the unstable version of Nii-chan's machine, exploded and went here twelve years in the past. Talk about luck,"

"U-Uhm, Eureka?"

"Yes?"

"Care to explain everything?"

His sister opened her mouth to explain and pouted. "I came form the future?"

"What?!" his eyes widened not believing a single bit of it.

"Y-Yeah! I'm Eureka! From the Future!"

* * *

I know everything is in a mess xD  
Follow! Favorite! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, so what you are trying to say is that, you are Eureka twelve years from now and our Eureka is at the future?" Serena summed up, looking very confused.

The blond teenager just nodded sheepishly, fiddling with the blanket. "Nii-chan's time machine didn't malfunctioned with the help of some certain pokemon's ruckus, pushing me inside."

"I see..." Serena just sighed, just accepting the strange fate that was given to her being around the accident prone trainer and the sibling of science.

Future Eureka was already discharged from the hospital a day after. Her healing capability was high with the help of Nurse Joy's Pukurin. They were already camping, continuing their journey to the next gym. It was around dusk when they decided to camp for the night.

The brunette was brushing Future Eureka's hair, fixing every tangle. Eureka turned into a beauty when she grew up, that much Serena could tell. The curves were certainly to die for and the size around the bust wasn't much but it wasn't lacking either. It fits actually to the time traveler. Her hair had grown enough to reach her waist and the Pokemon Performer coudl tell that the other was used into tying it in a ponytail based on the waves of her hair. And the Nyarth's coin-like bangs were still attached. Somehow, Serena looked inferior to the matured looking yet energetic Eureka.

Then suddenly a question popped to her head. She looked around and saw Citron fixing dinner while Ash was getting the tents fixed. Seeing that no one was in the hearing range, she whispered to the time traveler.

"Ne, Eureka-chan," the blond hummed, acknowledging the other "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The time traveler paused and turned red. She squealed in delight. Serena didn't let a moment go to a waste and asked who is it. "I-It's none of your business yet right? F-Future matters stay in the future!"

"Eeeh! Eureka~"

Eureka stood up and hopped away from Serena, avoiding the curious girl. Of course the brunette wasn't going to let her run away! She can't have this kind of talk with the young Eureka after all! She outran her and managed to trip the girl, sending two of her pokeballs dislodge from her belt. Out it came a Kirlia and a Nyaonix. The sparkles of their eyes captured Serena's interest.

She, again, squealed. "How cute! Are they your pokemon Eureka?"

"Uh," she heard her gulp "Nyaonix is certainly mine and Kirlia was given to me to look after… for a night,"

Serena blinked when she saw the Kirlia back up and the Nyaonix used Physic on itself to levitate. It's brows was furrowed, as if emitting the aura of anger and disappointment. It conjured a Dark Pulse.

"Nyao! Nyao!" Nyaonix used Dark Pulse!

Eureka evaded the attack! "I know I know! Blame Pangoro and Hariborg for getting us in this mess!" she cried, hiding behind Serena.

"Nyao!" cue Scratch. It was very effective!

"Ouch! I'm sorry alright?!"

The others were just watching bemusedly as the Nyaonix scold the dogeza-sitting blond, crying in her position while the pokemon was levitating around her, it's tail hitting Eureka's head in a reprimanding manner. The Kirlia was just standing not far from the duo, like she was already used to it.

"I'll take care of Kirlia and Larlarge properly for Masato so don't scold me anymore than this Nyaonix" Eureka cried.

"Nyao," it just sighed and sat on Eureka's shoulder, like it was her designated seat. Eureka grinned hopped towards her brother, her other hand grabbing Kirlia's.

"You don't mind having them for dinner too right?"

"Of course!"

Satoshi, who was unusually quiet, went up behind Eureka and studied the pokemon with her. It was then he realized she still had three more strapped on her. "Hey Eureka,"

"Hm?"

"Wanna have a pokemon battle with me while waiting for dinner?"

Nyaonix and Eureka looked at each other, devilish grins arose.


End file.
